Sara with…
by RedCoat1
Summary: Ray is totally in love with Sara, so is Nate, and she's not sure what she's feeling. When Sara winds up pregnant, she doesn't know what to do. Smut


**Hey WhiteAtoms fans. The following story will be smut for you better prepare. This is also a warning for people so you don't have to read if you don't want too.**

It started a few months ago. Ray would be sneaking glances at her during fights. Later he would ask her if she okay.

After a while it…developed.

He would start staring at her from around corners, constantly. He would insist on helping her when she was hurt, he would constantly be at her bedside whenever she felt sick.

During sparing, Ray has been getting better. The first time he was able to throw her on the ground, he rushed over to make sure she was okay.

She in turn, pulled him down next to her. Of course his face turned beet red.

Soon enough, Ray couldn't handle being around her. His desire for her is too strong.

He begins to avoid her. Whenever they had a mission, he would go with someone else. Whenever she wanted to spar, he would say he's too busy. When she asked if he wanted to do anything alone, he insisted that he was too busy.

This has been driving Sara crazy.

Every time she wants to do something with Ray, she gets turned down. She is going to figure this out.

Sara walks up to Amaya whose learning to text.

"This makes no sense. Why can't people just talk to one another?" She asks Sara.

"It's just how people are." She states.

Amaya just rolls her eyes.

"Hey have you noticed anything up with Ray?" Sara asks her new friend.

"You mean how he refuses to be around you for more than 10 seconds?"

Sara stares at the ground.

"Yes." She clarifies.

"Yeah the team has been discussing it." Vixen informs the assassian.

Sara shoots up.

"What? What have you guys been saying?"

Vixen smirks.

"Oh well Mick and Rip think he hates you, Martin thinks you're both in a huge fight, Nate and I think he's in love with you, and Jefferson thinks you two had an awkward one night stand." Amaya states thruthfully.

Sara's entire face is totally red.

"You-you-you guys think-" Sara struggles.

"Think he's in love with you? Yes." Vixen responds.

White Canary is at a loss for words.

"That's, that's ridiculous."

"Okay then why can he never say more than ten words to you a day, he's always concerned about your well being, and he has a web camera in your shower." She confesses very quickly.

Sara's emotions have turned from embarrassment and confusion, to pure rage.

"Where is Ray now?" The White Canary asks.

"Well it's like Nine at night so, he's probably showering."

"Perfect." A smirk growing on her face.

Sara runs to Rays quarters and hears his shower running. She begins to peel her clothes off. She starts with her black skin tight tank top followed by her lacy black bra. Sara them slips off her violet short shorts leaving herself in her tiny, lacy black thong.

The White Canary walks into the bathroom. Ray is faced away from her looking out the window into the time abyss. Her eyes trail down to his butt. Sara can feel herself getting wet, but she needs to stay focused.

She sneaks over to him and knocks on the glass. Ray jumps and whips around to see Sara almost totally naked.

He blushes.

"Sara what are-I-I-what are you-uh,"

Ray flusters.

"What am I doing here? Oh you see I found out about your pervy little web cam. So, I'm here to make you pay." She threatens.

Ray's face goes from red to white as his eyes drop to Sara's breasts. He tries to keep from hardening, but he does.

Sara's eyes drop to Ray's half hard dick.

"But, given that your friend down there looks like he's in need, I guess I could maybe give him some release." She sports a pouty face.

All the doctor can do is nod. Sara slips off her wet thong and steps into the shower smirking at Ray. She runs her fingers down down his chest as he can't stop staring at her.

Sara's hand drops Ray's balls.

His hand flinches and whips down onto Sara'a ass.

She lets out a quick moan of pain

" _Ray"_

Ray grins and brings one of his large hands down harder.

Sara falls onto him. She turns around and positions her hands on the glass and grinds her ass into his crotch.

"Oh you like that huh?" He asks.

He slaps her with both of his large hands and she bites her bottom lip to stop from screaming so hard she draws blood.

Ray slaps harder and harder. Her butt is very red and she won't be able to walk for days after this.

When he continues spanking Sara breaks and screams so loud it would put a banshee to shame.

"Alright that's enough." Ray announces.

Sara flips around and jumps onto his torso. She takes him into a passionate kiss.

As the kiss deepens, Sara makes sure his concetration is all on the kiss. As sure as she is, she drops onto his dick.

Ray screams into her mouth and stumbles back into one of the shower walks. She regains his footing and Sara pulls back from the kiss.

"Feel free to start." She gives him permission.

Ray begins pounding into Sara.

Her hands slap onto his back.

Sara begins clawing into it as the sound of their flesh slapping together gets louder.

"HARDER RAY HARDER!"

Ray pulls out just until his tip remains in.

He then starts again. He's slowed down and goes in harder.

Sara and Ray moan over and over.

"Ray please." She pleads to the man holding her.

Ray is shocked. He never thought he'd hear Sara beg for **anything!**

Ray picks up the pace, and goes harder and faster than he ever has before.

Sara's nails are digging deeper into Ray's back.

"RAY!" She screams as she hits the best orgasm she's ever had. She cums all over his dick. "SARA!" He yells as he reaches his orgasm. His cum shoots into her right pussy.

After they get dressed they sneak into the kitchen.

"So, should we talk about this?"

Rays wonders a loud.

"Yeah just one second."

She reaches into a drawer and grabs a phone book. She starts to beat him with it.

"HEY! HEY! STOP IT!"

The rest of the team rushes in as Ray grabs the book away from Sara.

"What's wrong?" Nate asks.

"Sara's been beating me with a phone book for no reason!"

"No reason? Are you kidding?"

She glances at the rest of the team.

"You wrecked my shoes."

Ray looks at her with confusion as she storms out and into her room.

"I don't even know if I'm pregnant."


End file.
